Mi nesesidad de llamar la atencion
by emmadrake
Summary: LJP ¿porque nos esforzamos tanto en crear una imagen perfecta frente a los demás?´´sinceramente no me importa lily evans´´ JL algo diferente
1. Chapter 1: 1 de diciembre

**1ero de diciembre**

-¿me estas diciendo que estas terminando conmigo?-dije mientras pensaba que, Matt, mi novio por tres meses, me estaba haciendo una broma y que después íbamos a comer algo y hablar de lo gracioso que fue su broma.

-no es eso…es solo que, necesito tiempo- ¿tiempo, ¿TU necesitas tiempo, ¿como te atreves, YO debería romper contigo, YO debería hacerte sentir mal y TU deberías estarme pidiendo que no rompiera contigo.

-de acuerdo, Matt, si es lo que tu deseas- claro que no, ¿Quién va a querer no estar conmigo?...o quizás, ¿ya no soy bonita?. Tenia ganas de decirle, que realmente no me importaba, que el no era importante, que era una parte mas de mi gran careta, de mi gran alter-ego, y que solo lo utilizaba para no sentirme sola…pero no se lo dije, no era lo suficiente valiente para hacerlo, pero si para hacerlo sentir mal-me estas rompiendo el corazón…-claro que no, pero me encanta su cara de angustia, ante mi, supuesto corazón roto.

-no digas eso, podemos seguir siendo amigos- ¡JA! No me hagas reír, tu no eres nadie para ser mi amigo, es mas, no se como pensé que tu serias un buen novio…!oooh, verdad, eres divino, jugador de quidditch, popular, simpático, y buena gente, quizás eso es lo que me atrajo de ti, pero creo que fue mas mi necesidad patológica de llamar la atención, no solo eso, yo AMO LA ATENCION.

-no va a hacer lo mismo- y utilizo mi MUY gran habilidad de actuación, la que e utilizado toda mi vida. Mi expresión favorita: "llorar sin dejar de parecer linda", o "lagrima silenciosa" como me gusta llamarla. Internamente me estoy riendo de el, aunque me da un poco de pena, pero que mas da, el quiso terminar conmigo, con la chica mas popular de la escuela, la chica de las mejores calificaciones, la chica que todos los chicos deseaban, la presidenta de aula, la chica que todos adoraban, la chica…mas falsa que podía existir.

Cierto, me llamo lily, lily evans para ser exacto, tengo quince años y voy a hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechicería. Se preguntaran ¿Cómo, si es una simple muggle? Bueno, pues, la verdad es que soy MUY inteligente, y salí con magia, la única en mi familia, el orgullo de todos, por eso, en mi clase TODO el mundo me ama, soy la mas inteligente, la mas linda, la mas popular, la protegida de los chicos, la mejor amiga de las chicas y a mi me no me molesta que me adoren, ADORO que me adoren. Aunque todo es una gran fachada, mi verdadero yo, es TOTALMENTE diferente, solo que me esfuerzo arduamente para que nadie se de cuenta. El único lugar donde puedo bajar la guardia es en mi casa, porque ser perfecta…es muy difícil ¿saben? Especialmente cuando NO lo eres y solo estas fingiendo, todo empezó cuando era muy pequeña, y practicaba ballet, una vez tuve un recital y TODO el mundo me felicitaba a mi y lo adore, y me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si aprendo a tocar el violín? Y lo hice, tuve mi recital, y todos estuvieron solo para verme a mi pequeña edad de 7 años, luego me pregunte ¿Qué pasaría si soy la mejor de la clase, y lo e echo hasta ahora, siempre el primer puesto, siempre las mejores notas, siempre…siempre una mentira.

Quizás todo es culpa de mis padres, que siempre me daban cosas, y mas cosas, cada vez que hacia algo bien, cada vez que fingía. Pero no lo creo, creo que era yo, y mi necesidad de llenar el espacio de, Marinee, mi hermana mayor, mi difunta hermana mayor. Pero ahora, tengo a la peor pesadilla de todas, a mi hermana adoptiva, petunia. Es un mounstro, nada parecido a mí obviamente. Por eso quizás, necesito que la gente sepa que estoy acá, y que, no e muerto, como ella.

-Lily, tengo que decirte algo- solo cinco minutos que hemos cortado, y ya no lo estoy soportando, ahora veo todos sus defectos. ¡DIOS, tiene los ojos muy separados, la boca muy grande, tiene un grano de tamaño colosal en la mejilla izquierda, suda demasiado en football, no es TAN buen estudiante como yo, él NO me merecía. Se que todo lo antes dicho es mentira, el es demasiado simpático, y yo no lo merezco a el.

-¿Qué sucede?-dije con mi mejor tono de comprensión, cuando en realidad, me estaba imaginando como seria si le apretara el cuello con una llave inglesa.

-voy a ir al baile de promoción con ritta- la pita que se rompió, ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué! ¿QUE? ¿! QUE?...!tonto! ¡Tonto! TONTO, QUE LE SUSEDIA, CAMBIARME POR ESA, SOBRE TODO POR, ESA!

JEEEEEE! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! MI PRIMERO FF DE LILY/JAMES aun no parece pero ya verán! RR!


	2. Chapter 2: 2 de diciembre

2 de diciembre

-Emma, ¿estas bien?-pregunto mi "amiga", Susan Bones, pero a ella no le gustaba su nombre así que solo le decíamos, Sus. A decir verdad, no tengo amigas…óseas, CLARO que tengo amigas, seguidoras, fans, etc. Pero no tengo una amiga AMIGA, siquiera algo semejante…debe ser que soy demasiado buena para ellas.

-si- ¿a que se refería si "estaba bien", claro que NO estoy bien, pero, no voy a demostrárselo, nunca perderé mi mascara, menos en frente de todo el mundo.

No puedo creerlo, a pasado ya un día y aun no puedo creerlo. Ver a matt caminar de la mano de _esa_, no se, en que momento, Matt me empezó a gustar, aunque no se exactamente que es eso, ya que, nunca e sentido algo verdadero como el "amor" (palabra muy extraña para mi, por sea caso). Pero, cada vez que veo a Matt, mi estomago empieza a dar vueltas, pero esto a pasado recién desde que el termino conmigo, quizás sea la necesidad de estar con alguien.

-hola, lily-¿Qué, ah, Matt esta atrás mío. Lo volteo a ver con ilusión en mis ojos, con ilusión en mi, quizás, quizás el se dio cuenta de su graso error y quiera pedirme una disculpa publica, ¡EXACTO!...pero, ¿Por qué esta tomado de la mano de _esa_?

-hola, Matt…hola, disculpa ¿Cómo te llamabas?-¡JA! Que sepa que ella no esta en el radal de alguien tan IMPORTANTE como yo.

-Rita, yo si se quien eres lily…-sonaba algo nerviosa. ¡TONTA, ¿crees que me voy a creer todo ese cuentito de mosquita muerta?...además, claro que debe conocerme, porque, ¿Quién no me conoce a MI?.

-muchas gracias, rita…-si muchas gracias, rita ahora te puedes morir con tu, obvio, encefalograma plano. Sonríe tan tontamente, diablos, y… ¿Por qué diablos matt la esta viendo de una forma…en la que a mi no me veía hace tiempo, no…dije moviendo la cabeza, debe ser solo mi imaginación.

Hubo un silencio extraño en el que yo veía a matt, matt veía a rita y rita veía a las musarañas, a su familia mejor dicho.

-bueno, y… ¿Qué se te ofrece, matt?-dije mientras tomaba la mano de matt y lo hacia sentarse a mi costado mientras lo abrazaba un poco ignorando olímpicamente a rita que se quedo un poco sorprendida por lo que yo acababa de hacer, pero si poder reclamar nada. Me alegra ver como matt se sonroja un poco al estar cerca mío, cuando estábamos juntos, casi nunca lo abrazaba, y creo que solo tuvimos uno que otro beso, seguramente rita le da lo que yo no le daba…_maldita zorra…_

-e-ste...y-yo, bueno…y-o, quería saber…si tu,…si tu estabas bien…tu sabes, aun somos amigos, ¿no?- me encanta, ME FACINA, amo su forma de tartamudear, amo que sea tan bueno con los demás, ahora que lo veo bien, ¿Por qué nunca lo aproveche realmente?...

matt, tu y yo siempre tendremos un lazo especial, además, tu fuiste el primero-dije mientras rita ponía una cara de los mil demonios, claro que ella debe pensar que fue el primero de…bueno eso, pero yo aun no… ósea…yo soy virgen…si lo se, es que, creo fervientemente que una debe llegar virgen al matrimonio……!JA! de verdad se lo creyeron, diablos…ni lo mas mínimo en parecido, es solo que no e encontrado el momento adecuado, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, personas que vencer, y cartas de fans que responder.

- ¿el…primero? ¿El primero en que, _amorcito?-_pregunto la muy zorra, estaba segura que con eso de amorcito quiso decir: que me alejara 10000 metros de el.

- de estar conmigo, rita, ósea, de ser enamorados, el fue el primero-dijo haciendo mi muy especial cara de suspicacia- no me digas que… ¿Qué tu ya no eres virgen?- ¡JA! ella se quedo con la boca abierta, las personas que estaban cerca voltearon a ver, obviamente yo no lo dije como pregunta, mas bien sonó a una afirmación, pobre rita esta roja de coraje, ¿porque…porque diablos se esta acercando a mi…?

! PLASH! ….estoy con los ojos cerrados, no…no llego, ME SALVE DE QUE MI ROSTRO FUERA GOLPEADO POR ESA TROGLODITA, ¿quiero ver que paso, ¿que paso?… ¿quien…

-no deberías estar golpeando a las personas por ahí-dijo una voz muy varonil… ¿Quién será mi salvador?...abro los ojos lentamente, y veo que me esta mirando con sus bellísimos ojos verdes oscuro, su cabellera negra azabache algo desordenada, su piel blanca y suave a la vista… ¿Quién diablos es?...esta sosteniendo la mano de la estupida de rita ¡toma! Este chico me esta defendiendo a mi, tonta, no lo mires como si quisieras que te agarra mas que la mano, por favor.

-james, tranquilo, no creo que rita pensara golpear a lily-dijo matt a su amigo mientras, que este soltaba a la chica y miraba a lily ligeramente.

-¿lily…? ¿Estas en nuestro curso?- la pita que se rompió, ¿Qué? ¿Qué? Este dios griego no sabe quien soy…esperen…!esperen! debe haber algún problema aquí, yo no lo conozco, el no me conoce, ¿PERO PORQUE DIABLOS PIENSO QUE ES LO MAS HERMOSO QUE E VISTO EN LA TIERRA?

Holaaaaaaa! Bueno gracias por sus rr! Son las primeras jeje y espero que no las ultimas, vamos! Byes!


	3. Chapter 3:3 de diciembre

3 de diciembre

No lo soporto, me e vuelto una acosadora, lo persigo al campo, lo persigo a las duchas, claro que no entro pero, siento ese olor tan particular de el…menta…si es eso, diablos, no puedo creerlo, me pase toda la vida con toda clase de gente pensando que no habría alguien tan bueno para mi, pero justo, en el mismo curso, mismas clases, el estaba ahí…el que es igual a mi, ¡estaba ahí!.

-susan…dime, ¿tu conocías a james?-le pregunte a susan mientras miraba a james y a los otros chicos jugar quidditch.

-claro, lils, ¿tu no?-me pregunto mientras ponía su típica mirada con la ceja arqueada, ¡dios! ¡Cuanto odiaba su forma de ser!-.

-susan, estaba enamorada de matt, no me importaba otro chico-dijo con voz enamoradiza haciendo que susan me sonriera.

-eres la novia ideal lils-.

-¿tu crees?...no…solo estaba enamorada…-¡JA! De acuerdo, hasta yo estoy intentado aguantarme la risa.

-mira esta mirando hacia acá…-dijo susan mientras yo empezaba mi pose cuando los chicos me miran, aquella pose que los vuelve locos, cuando el aire pasa por tu pelo, y tu lo tiras hacia atrás, es un clásico, siempre funciona-¿crees que me este mirando a mi?-dijo con voz tonta, ¡obviamente que no querida!.

-seguramente, porque susan, tu eres una chica realmente bonita-ni tu te la crees susan, pero como quieras.

- ¡oh, gracias lils-.

-¡lily!-¡diablos, ahí están las tontas de Hufflepuff de mi clase de runas, como diablos quedaron en esa clase…

-lily, necesitamos tu ayuda, no pudimos terminar los dos rollos de pergamino-.

-bueno, supongo que podría prestarles mis cuatro rollos para que ustedes saquen algún resumen-…tontas.

-¡gracias, lily!-

-¡CUIDADO!-…!diablos, ¡diablos, ¡diablos, cierro los ojos esperando mi muerte, esperando mi muerte, espero mi muerte.

…

¿Qué diablos?...abro los ojos lentamente y veo a susan tirada en el piso con una bludger en la cara…!ja! se lo merecía…esperen, james…james la esta ayudando…esperen…porque acerca su boca a la de ella.

-¿Qué diablos estas haciendo?-pregunto de la peor manera, se me queda mirando como si no supiera que hubiera estado ahí todo el tiempo…algo esta mal…

-RCP- dijo simplemente y se acerco a susan, con la cara magullada y horrible por la pelota que había chocado en su cara, se acerco a su boca y….y…iack le estaba dando respiración boca…a…boca.

-eh…-susan reacciono…tonta…de echo, trago algo de tierra porque empezó a vomitar tierra con algo… ¿azul?...como sea, enzima de james, que parecía no percatarse de tal aberración, y la miraba dulcemente-¿Qué paso…?

-lo siento mucho, susan, no me di cuenta y empuje con mi escoba la bludger y callo directamente hacia ti, lo siento mucho-dijo muy apenado… ¿por-porque…porque…porque…porque… ¿¡PORQUE A ELLA?

Toda la gente se empezó a dispersar y solamente quedamos james, susan y yo…genial, y parecía que estaba sobrando.

-te ayudo a pararte-dijo james mientras le extendía su mano…tonta susan…

-gracias, james-.

si, gracias james…ahora déjame tirarme a un barranco porque por fin alguien noto mi existencia con la cara de bulldog que tengo… claro que eso nunca lo dijo.

-fillius, deberías llevar a susan a la enfermería-dijo james mirándome…

-lily…-.

-¿Cómo?-.

-que…mi nombre es lily…no fillius- ¿Por qué tengo ganas de llorar…?

-oooh si claro, bueno, tengo que irme, deberías revisarte ese pequeño moretón que tienes en la frente susan, adiós-.

-¡lily, soy la mujer mas feliz del mundo- dios, tengo ganas de clavarle las uñas y lanzarle mil bludger mas.

-¿susan…crees que…puedes ir sola a la enfermería?- necesitaba desahogarme y la única manera….

-claro lils…!lils! ¿Pero a donde vas?-.

Me fui corriendo, pero por mala suerte ninguna de las dos nos dimos cuenta que james, estaba viendo todo esto con cara de disgusto… ¿Por qué parece que me odia?.

Me pare frente a una pared dije las palabras mágicas…

"_citrus maritimuns"_

Una vez que estuve jugando con un prefecto de Hufflepuff me llevo al baño de prefectos para…"refrescarnos", claro que no paso nada, porque le dije que no, pero me dio la clave de todas formas y la e estado aprovechando desde entonces.

-si…que delicia-exclamo un gemido, es que, ME FACINA el agua caliente…estaba desnuda, y mi ropa estaba justo al otro lado de la bañera gigante, solo cinco minutos…estar acá me hace reflexionar.-james…james…james…-digo no muy alto, pero me doy cuenta que no hay nadie…tonta tonta… -¡JAMES!...me gusta…su nombre… ¿Por qué…por que…porque james haces que me sienta así?...es un…tonto…

…

-lily estas muy distraída, ¿te sucede algo?-susan me pregunta mientras come un poco de pollo, dios…!que modales!.

-no nada…solo estoy…algo cansada, sabes…me voy a ir a la biblioteca, solo un rato…-

-hola...evans-…dios….dios…DIOS…es malfoy, ¿Qué ago? ¿Qué ago? ¿Qué ago? ¿QUÉ AGO? ….me abraza por detrás y me sujeta fuertemente, luego me hace caminar hacia la pared, y quedamos la pared, yo y muy cerca, malfoy.

-…aléjate, malfoy- porque siempre me ataca en los peores momentos…tengo ganas de llorar…dos veces en el día…

-quiero jugar solo…un rato, además, me la debes-.

-claro que no mafloy, ahora vete con tu Narcisa, que te debe de estar esperando- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, malfoy y yo tuvimos algo, pero creo que fue como una necesidad, éramos mas amigos que otra cosa, hasta que apareció Narcisa, una nueva alumna que estaba un año menos que nosotros, y el pedofilo se empecinó con ella y lo deje, no quería ser la cornuda y menos por una chiquita tonta.

-no…no… ¡NO!- eso era lo que odiaba de malfoy…era muy agresivo…muy…agresivo…le tenia miedo…y el lo sabia…el muy maldito lo sabia y se aprovechaba de eso.

-¿Por qué tiemblas lily…_querida…_?- empezó a besarme el cuello y yo intentaba safarme no gritaba…no quería dañar mi reputación…no…no…!NO!.

-¡NO!...-.

-déjala malfoy-… ¿Quién…quien? ¡NO NO NO NO! PREFIERO MIL VECES QUE MALFOY ME VIOLE A QUE EL VENGA A SALVARME….! PORQUE! ¡PORQUE! PORQUE JUSTAMENTE EL…PORQUE SIEMPRE CUANDO ESTOY EN LA PEOR SITUACION!.

James, estaba parado al otro lado del pasillo con la varita en alto, intentado salvarme…y lo odie por eso.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hola! Jeje, acavo de terminarlo jeje…esta un poquitito mas largo…bueno espero que les guste!

lubre

Lunatik Lovegood

rochy true

paulilita evans

lilas flower

malfoyluna

MUXAS GRACIAS A LAS QUE HAN ESCRITO RR!


	4. Chapter 4: 4 de diciembre

**4 de diciembre**

-hola...evans-…dios….dios…DIOS…es malfoy, ¿Qué ago? ¿Qué ago? ¿Qué ago? ¿QUÉ AGO? ….me abraza por detrás y me sujeta fuertemente, luego me hace caminar hacia la pared, y quedamos la pared, yo y muy cerca, malfoy.

-…aléjate, malfoy- porque siempre me ataca en los peores momentos…tengo ganas de llorar…dos veces en el día…

-quiero jugar solo…un rato, además, me la debes-.

-claro que no mafloy, ahora vete con tu Narcisa, que te debe de estar esperando- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, malfoy y yo tuvimos algo, pero creo que fue como una necesidad, éramos mas amigos que otra cosa, hasta que apareció Narcisa, una nueva alumna que estaba un año menos que nosotros, y el pedofilo se empecinó con ella y lo deje, no quería ser la cornuda y menos por una chiquita tonta.

-no…no… ¡NO!- eso era lo que odiaba de malfoy…era muy agresivo…muy…agresivo…le tenia miedo…y el lo sabia…el muy maldito lo sabia y se aprovechaba de eso.

-¿Por qué tiemblas lily…_querida…_?- empezó a besarme el cuello y yo intentaba safarme no gritaba…no quería dañar mi reputación…no…no…!NO!.

-¡NO!...-.

-déjala malfoy-… ¿Quién…quien? ¡NO NO NO NO! PREFIERO MIL VECES QUE MALFOY ME VIOLE A QUE EL VENGA A SALVARME….!PORQUE! ¡PORQUE! PORQUE JUSTAMENTE EL…PORQUE SIEMPRE CUANDO ESTOY EN LA PEOR SITUACION!.

James, estaba parado al otro lado del pasillo con la varita en alto, intentado salvarme…y lo odie por eso.

-¿Qué sucede potter?... ¿sentimientos hacia la sangre-sucia?- ¡ah! Genial, se suponía que tenia que pelear con el por mi…. !NO INSULTARME!.

-eso malfoy…no te importa-….dios…es todo un dios...!DIOS!...malfoy acaba de salir volando…no e escuchado el hechizo que hizo james…es tan inteligente….(nadie podría creer que acabo de estar apunto de ser violada).

-e-eh…- el se acerca y toma mi mano, me mira y pasa por mi cara su suave mano…dioses..-gra-gracias…

-no deberías estar caminando sola por acá…-dijo mientras me ayudaba a pararme…me sentía tan pequeña estando cerca de el…era la primera vez…la primera vez que estoy tan cerca de el…y técnicamente…no lo estoy-¿sabias que estas son las mazmorras?...la sala slytherin esta por acá…

- ¿si…?...- ¿Cómo decirle que si e venido muchas veces por acá?.

-bueno, supongo que no sabias…y dime…-esos ojos…- ¿Cómo esta susan?

¡AH! Porque tiene que nombrarla justo ahora…no se da cuenta…tranquilízate lily…- dios…como estará…me dijo que se iba a la enfermería…quizás debería ir por ella-.

-si….te acompaño-dijo metiendo las manos a los bolsillos, se ve tan bien…-.

-¡lily!-dijo susan horrible, con un líquido verde en el pelo.

-¡su…susan…!... ¿Qué diablos te paso?- ¿Qué diablos le paso?-.

-pues…cuando iba de camino a la enfermería, unos niños de primero estaban peleando y uno de los hechizos me callo a mi-.

- ¿susan estas bien?-pregunto james preocupado… ¿Por qué me parece que…los ojos de james brillan…dios estoy loca…-.

- ¿james…?... ¿JAMES?...! LILY te odio! ¿Como puedes traer a james acá para que me vea así? –dijo mientras se tapaba con la sabana blanca manchándola de esa cosa verde que tenia en la cara.

-estas bien susan, no te preocupes- ¿Qué?... ¿james esta ciego o que?.

-¡lily !- había pasado ya casi una semana desde el incidente con susan y los niños de primero, una semana desde lo de james y malfoy que parece que me esta ignorando y james también, ¿Por qué?...- ¡no te lo vas a creer!.

-¿susan?... ¿Qué sucede?-pregunte medio dormida, me tenia que despertar justo ahora que estaba soñando con james y malfoy…- ¿Qué pasa?...es de noche, susan, no puedes andar gritando por los pasillos.

-me pidió que fuera su novia, lily- OH genial otro noviecito-james me pidió que fuera su novia.

-¿james?-¿james?- que… ¿Qué james?-.

-¡cual mas lily! Potter, James potter-.

- ¿que?...-¿Qué?...-¿dices…james…james potter, como potter de hogwarts?- dios…esto no me puede estar pasando.

-claro, te contare…-

…y no la escucho, no escucho nada, no puedo mas, lagrimas, lagrimas en mi cora…que hipócrita que soy, no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué diablos me importa este chico, si en realidad no lo conozco?...no ha habido ningún acontecimiento que me haga quererlo o que haga que me importe…mas sin embargo, lo hago…dios…quizás…quizás, no puede ser…que cosa a echo este chico para que me importe tanto…

…el es todo lo que yo no soy…el es "lo verdadero"…quizás…quizás…yo lo admiro…yo…no…no…NO…TE ODIO JAMES…TE ODIO!...el no puede ser mejor que yo…nadie lo es…yo…yo soy lily, soy la mejor…nadie es mejor que yo…NADIE…

-y como te decía pues, me agarro de la mano y me dijo que si quería ser su novia fue tan bello lily, debiste estar ahí-.

-ah si? Que bueno…por ti y por james- asta me da asco su nombre ahora-.

-¡susan!- y ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta que en realidad, el retortijón que sentía se convirtió en asco en muy poco tiempo, veo que sea acerca a susan y le da un beso tiernamente-hola…eh… ¿lily no?-.

- si, lily-dios…tiene el encefalograma plano, acaso, para no acordarse de mi nombre es muy corto sabes? Lily, LI-LY-.

-si bueno, susan, estaba pensando si quisieras ir a hogsmeade mañana- dijo mientras la veía con sus ojos castaños…..ahora que lo veo de cerca, tienen un toque de verde, en realidad, son verdes…grisáceos…que bellos ojos… ES UN IDIOTA!


	5. Chapter 5: 4 de diciembre II

_HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! VEO QUE YA HAY GENTE QUE ESTA LEYENDO EL FF, MUCHAS GRACIAS, POQUITAS PERO YO SEGUIRE! JAJA…._

_BUENO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE._

_SOLO DECIR QUE NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE (PORQUE SI LO HICIERA AHORA ESTARIA EN MI YATE PRIVADO COMIENDO COSAS PRIVADAS CON GENTE PRIVADA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)_

_-me pidió que fuera su novia, lily- OH genial otro noviecito-james me pidió que fuera su novia._

_-¿james?-¿james?- que… ¿Qué james?-._

_-¡cuál mas lily! Potter, James potter-._

_- ¿que?...-¿Qué?...-¿dices…james…james potter, como potter de hogwarts?- dios…esto no me puede estar pasando._

_-claro, te contare…-_

…_y no la escucho, no escucho nada, no puedo mas, lagrimas, lagrimas en mi cora…que hipócrita que soy, no puedo creerlo, ¿Por qué diablos me importa este chico, si en realidad no lo conozco?...no ha habido ningún acontecimiento que me haga quererlo o que haga que me importe…mas sin embargo, lo hago…dios…quizás…quizás, no puede ser…que cosa a echo este chico para que me importe tanto…_

…_el es todo lo que yo no soy…el es "lo verdadero"…quizás…quizás…yo lo admiro…yo…no…no…NO…TE ODIO JAMES…TE ODIO!...el no puede ser mejor que yo…nadie lo es…yo…yo soy lily, soy la mejor…nadie es mejor que yo…NADIE…_

_-y como te decía pues, me agarro de la mano y me dijo que si quería ser su novia fue tan bello lily, debiste estar ahí-._

_-ah si? Que bueno…por ti y por james- asta me da asco su nombre ahora-._

_-¡susan!- y ahora que lo veo me doy cuenta que en realidad, el retortijón que sentía se convirtió en asco en muy poco tiempo, veo que sea acerca a susan y le da un beso tiernamente-hola…eh… ¿lily no?-._

_- si, lily-dios…tiene el encefalograma plano, acaso, para no acordarse de mi nombre es muy corto sabes? Lily, LI-LY-._

_-si bueno, susan, estaba pensando si quisieras ir a hogsmeade mañana- dijo mientras la veía con sus ojos castaños…..ahora que lo veo de cerca, tienen un toque de verde, en realidad, son verdes…grisáceos…que bellos ojos… ES UN IDIOTA!_

-pues, lily y yo íbamos a salir…-dijo mirándome, diablos…

-lily también puede venir…-dijo mirándome como si no quisiera que fuera, tonto… ¿Cómo se atreve?

-no…es decir, no, ósea, ustedes vallan solos, es su primera cita, y no quisiera arruinarla- dijo con ganas de querer clavarle el tenedor a james en la cara.

- ¿si, gracias lily, que buena amiga que eres-dijo mientras le daba un beso a james..._zorra…_

-si, gracias lily…- ¿porque... ¿Por qué su tono de voz suena sarcástico?...

-bueno, yo…yo mejor me voy-dije, no soportaba estar mas ahí, necesitaba ir al único lugar donde podía ser yo misma, la biblioteca.

Lo se, la biblioteca, suena como si fuera alguna clase de fenómeno o algo por el estilo, pero en realidad, a mi me gusta mucho leer, es algo que me fascina, pero no tengo tiempo, ya que o estoy estudiando para ser la mejor, o estoy haciendo otra cosa para ser lo mejor en eso, pero nunca leo, solo estudio y estudio y leer se ha hecho algo menos importante, ahora que tengo tiempo, decidí leer algo de mi favorito…_hombres lobos a través de los tiempos_, los últimos años he estado haciendo una investigación sobre ellos, y es que…por alguna extraña razón, me siento identificada con ellos…tan agresivos y tan apacibles al mismo tiempo, queriendo ser aceptados en su forma humana, pero matando en su forma animal y ese afán de querer mas carne como mi afán de querer mas…

Me siento en la ultima mesa, aquella que esta detrás del ultimo estante hacia la derecha en aquel rincón donde nadie te ve, pero tu si a ellos, es tan acogedor…_tétrico_, seguramente diría susan, pero para mi es tétricamente acogedor…

-evans… ¿verdad?-levanto la mirada…!que ojos, son dorados, que extraño color, ojos dorados, cabello dorado, tez clara, que espécimen de hombre mas hermoso, se le ve tan fuerte pero tan…tan frágil.

-si…tu eres lupin ¿cierto?-el chico asiente y sonríe, y me quedo mirando su sonrisa, que linda que era- ¿Qué sucede?

-eh…solo quería saber… ¿Cuándo vas a terminar ese libro?-dijo algo nervioso… ¿Por qué?...

-si, claro. Toma. Lo he leído miles de veces, así que ahora solo lo ago por ocio, como es el único que esta en las filas bajas, lo cogi, los demás están en la ultima fila del lado derecho, si necesitas mas información-dijo mientras le entregaba el libro pesado al chico de ojos dorados, mientras este me miraba curioso.

-de acuerdo…gracias, evans-.

Lo veo alejarse, es alto, algo musculoso pero no para hacer gran escándalo, me agradan mas así, si son muy musculosos…dan miedo. _Malfoy… _

Ya es algo tarde, así que regreso a la sala común, veo a james sentado junto con otro compañero suyo, creo que era, black…si, sirius black, los dos me miran, ya que la puerta hace mucho ruido, y ellos son los únicos en la sala, me incomoda un poco, pero recojo unos apuntes que deje sobre la mesa y subo las escaleras de mi cuarto, ¿Por qué estarán tan tarde?...¿y remus, donde esta?...cuando estoy apunto de abrir mi puerta pasa un chico regordete por la puerta del lado de hombres, baja y los demás se paran, ¿Qué estarán planeando, no me importa, así que continuo mi camino y subo a mi habitación.

_-te quiero mucho lily, pase lo que pase- pobre mama, esta echada en la cama, hace unas semanas que los doctores le detectaron cáncer, una enfermedad incurable, que te consume poco a poco. Pobre mama, no entendía muy bien lo que tenia, pero su pelito ya no esta, me siento mal cuando estoy con ella y se da cuenta y me pongo peor, y quiero ser mejor, mucho mejor. Pobre mama, me siento tan mal con su pelito caído, y yo, a mis 9 años, tengo el cabello tan largo y rojizo, como lo tenia mama, dice ella. Pobre papa, esta llorando en silencio para que nadie lo vea, no soporta ver a mama así, se siente mal, creo que papa también tiene cáncer, pero no se le cae el pelo, entonces…creo que también tengo cáncer, porque me siento mal, y estoy triste como mama y papa, pero mama es la única que no tiene pelo ahora, usa una gorrita que tejí para ella, me pusieron muy buena nota en el colegio en manualidades por esa gorrita azul, que hacia que el cabello de mama resaltara ahora no hay nada que resaltar._

_-petunia, ¿Dónde esta mama?- petunia me mira como si fuera un bicho raro, no me quiere, me lo dijo, no me quiere pero no me dice nada._

_-no seas tonta, mama esta en el hospital, te lo dijimos ayer- ¿ayer, y porque parece que va a llorar…pero…mama estuvo en el hospital desde hace una semana, ¿Por qué sigue ahí?...¿porque todos estamos de negro?...y porque mamita esta metida en una caja bellísima…y ella también esta bellísima…la saludo…¿Por qué ella no me saluda de vuelta?...¿estará molesta?...!NO!...porque meten a mama a ese hueco…no no la metan, y ¿si no puede volver a salir…papi...¿porque llorar?..._

_-mamita…no te vallas…-._

_-tonta…mama esta muerta igual que marinee…tu también deberías estarlo…-petunia me miro con mucho odio, y me eche a llorar...mas papa me echó en sus brazos y me llevó a casa…_

_Después de unos meses, se caso con Solaris, mi nueva mama… no puedo…ella no es mama…nunca será mama…pero se lleva tan bien con petunia…tengo magia, tengo magia…ayer, en la comida, ise levitar un plato hasta el lavadero, todos se quedaron mirándome, petunia me dijo fenómeno y Solares solo se quedo callada, pero papa, papa parecía emocionadísimo sobre todo cuando llego mi carta a hogwarts… _

-lily…¿lily estas bien?-.

-si, solo estaba…pensando- porque aun pienso en eso…

-bueno, ya duérmete-dijo susan dándose vuelta y durmiendo otra vez.

Decidí ir a tomar algo de beber, como los elfos siempre están ahí, me aprovechare de su indeseable, pero bien recibido, habito de servir como locos…

-¿señorita que desea?-un pequeño elfo se me acerco, intento contener mi risa ya que son muy graciosos, con sus orejas puntiagudas, y su cuerpito pequeño.

-eh…algo de beber quizás…-lily estaba siendo llevada hacia una mesa, un montón de elfos empezaron a salir corriendo, parecían…felices haciendo lo que hacían…

-¿un te, ¿agua, ¿un fleur faccioso? ¿ Un vaso de jugo de calabaza? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿un poco de mentol azul?- dijo el hombrecillo muy rápido confundiendo un poco a lily.

-pues, un vaso de leche estaría muy bien- dios…que sueño tengo, no debí salir de mi cuarto, ya estuviera durmiendo.

…

Bueno pues, estoy camino a mi sala común, dios como odio a james,…mas aun, sigo pensando en el desde que me despierto, hasta que concilio el sueño. No lo soporto…necesito algo que me quite esta…esta _obsesión _que tengo por james…y susan dios…esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos…la puerta esta abierta, quizás un par de alumnos se escaparon románticamente para ir a ver la luna…idiotas…el amor no existe, solo la dependencia….

-evans… ¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto una voz a mi espalda; una voz muy varonil, volteo y veo a un compañero mío de gryffindor, sus ojos están avivados por la luna, azul metálico, una delicia de chico, hermoso, inteligente, mejor amigo de james…

-black… ¿Qué haces acá?- me fije que tiene muchas cortaduras, que diablos…- ¿Por qué estas así?...¿estas herido?- en realidad solo estoy fingiendo…mas tengo curiosidad de saber porque esta en ese estado.

-…eso, querida pelirroja, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo este acercándose a lily un poco.

-… ¿Qu-que?-.

evans, ¿Qué diablos haces tu acá?- dijo la voz de james a espaldas de lily en un tono muy molesto.

No era la misma persona de siempre…no la miraba igual que siempre, y ahora sus ojos parecían totalmente negros, y estaba también con bastantes golpes y magulladuras…me asuste un poco.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo, evans?-…como diablos…parecía que había olido mi miedo… ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?...

…un aullido de lobo…pero…acá no hay lobos… ¿cierto? Lo leí en historia de hogwarts, entonces será…un hombre lobo…!si!

-lunático-dijo james antes de salir junto con sirius hacia el bosque prohibido.

Me quede parada, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, pero no del lobo, sino de estos dos chicos que había salido corriendo dios sabe donde.

-como sea…- no sabia que hacer, y no los conocía, no me iba a meter en problemas por ellos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

holaaaaaaaa, este es el 4to cap pero jeje la 2da parte, lo que sucede es que el anterior no lo podia dejar tan corto, por eso le e puesto una segunda parte, y espero que les guste.

GRACIAS A LAS PERSONAS QUE ESTAN LEYENDO LA HISTORIA!

Y TAMBIEN GRACIAS A LAS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS!


	6. Chapter 6: 5 de diciembre

HOLAAAAAA! SI YA ME AN ECHO LA PREGUNTA, SOBRE LOS TITULOS, SOBRE PORQUE ES DICIEMBRE, Y SOBRE PORQUE EMPIEZA CON 1 Y ESO.

Lo que sucede es que en parte este es un ff singular porque también se adapta a la serie de anime karekano, y también a loveless, aunque algunas personas solo van a hallar parecido a karekano. Estoy probando hacer capítulos mas largos, como cada día, pero no estoy segura por eso quisiera que me lo dijeran.

_SOLO DECIR QUE NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE (PORQUE SI LO HICIERA AHORA ESTARIA EN MI YATE PRIVADO COMIENDO COSAS PRIVADAS CON GENTE PRIVADA XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD)_

Una pregunta, ¿debo dejar que lily continué contando la historia, o la cuento en 3ra persona ósea como autor omnipotente? Serio mucho mas fácil lo 2do pero si a ustedes les gusta así como esta, pues que se hará, pero DE VERDAD quiero saber! Díganme! Porque, estaba pensando en poner los pensamientos en comillas y quizás con letra cursiva, ustedes saben…

5 DE DICIEMBRE

…

_Bueno pues, estoy camino a mi sala común, dios como odio a james,…mas aun, sigo pensando en el desde que me despierto, hasta que concilio el sueño. No lo soporto…necesito algo que me quite esta…esta obsesión que tengo por james…y susan dios…esa mujer no tiene escrúpulos…la puerta esta abierta, quizás un par de alumnos se escaparon románticamente para ir a ver la luna…idiotas…el amor no existe, solo la dependencia…._

_-evans… ¿Qué haces acá?-pregunto una voz a mi espalda; una voz muy varonil, volteo y veo a un compañero mío de gryffindor, sus ojos están avivados por la luna, azul metálico, una delicia de chico, hermoso, inteligente, mejor amigo de james…_

_-black… ¿Qué haces acá?- me fije que tiene muchas cortaduras, que diablos…- ¿Por qué estas así?...¿estas herido?- en realidad solo estoy fingiendo…mas tengo curiosidad de saber porque esta en ese estado._

_-…eso, querida pelirroja, no es de tu incumbencia-dijo este acercándose a lily un poco._

_-… ¿Qu-que?-._

_evans, ¿Qué diablos haces tu acá?- dijo la voz de james a espaldas de lily en un tono muy molesto._

_No era la misma persona de siempre…no la miraba igual que siempre, y ahora sus ojos parecían totalmente negros, y estaba también con bastantes golpes y magulladuras…me asuste un poco._

_-¿Por qué tienes miedo, evans?-…como diablos…parecía que había olido mi miedo… ¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?..._

…_un aullido de lobo…pero…acá no hay lobos… ¿cierto? Lo leí en historia de hogwarts, entonces será…un hombre lobo…!si! _

_-lunático-dijo james antes de salir junto con sirius hacia el bosque prohibido._

_Me quede parada, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo, pero no del lobo, sino de estos dos chicos que había salido corriendo dios sabe donde._

_-como sea…- no sabia que hacer, y no los conocía, no me iba a meter en problemas por ellos._

…

-lily, dime, ¿tendrás las preguntas de pociones?-dijo susan esperanzada de que su amiga, le dejara copiar algo mas que las preguntas.

-si…- ¿piensa que se las daré? Por lo menos tendrá que pedirme por favor ¿no?.

-¿puedes dármelas por favor?- bien, por lo menos lo pidió de buena manera.

-yo…-.

-hola, amor- james había llegado y se había sentado frente mío al costado de susan.

-hola susan-dios la esta besando…y…y…me esta viendo…el maldito me esta viendo mientras la esta besando, ¡COMO LO ODIO!.

-y, ¿Qué dices lily, me las prestas? Es que yo no las copie, porque estaba en algo muy importante-.

-si-.

-james, te estuve buscando…-dios…acaso es el día: "molestemos a lily con personas que la incomodan para que ella no pueda decir nada mientras todo el mundo la mira como un bicho raro". Lily vio como sirius también tomaba asiento al costado de james, y la veía de una forma muy propia de el.

-lily, estas muy callada- ¡DIOS! ¡Susan es demasiado inoportuna! Como se le ocurre preguntarme eso en frente de ellos, dios. Levanto la mirada de mi plato de cereales y miro a susan, y veo como ella, potter y black me miran (otra vez) como si fuera un bicho raro. No soporto esto…

-susan, debo ir a la biblioteca-digo levantándome y viendo mi plato de cereales con angustia,….mmmm….cereales….apenas los e tocado.

-de acuerdo, te veo afuera, ya sabes como detesto ir a ese lugar tan lúgubre- si...igual que tu cerebro.

-adiós-me voy, y sigo sintiendo la mirada de black y potter en mi espalda.

…

_Los licántropos, normalmente cazan solos pero siempre cerca de su manada, aquellos solo responden al sonido de los suyos y son capaces de matar hasta a su mejor amigo. Antes de llegar a la etapa máxima, es decir, cuando el individuo no tiene conciencia de sus actos, este, se empieza a lastimar y magullar a si mismo, para caer en un estado de coma y no lastimar a nadie…_

-evans, ¿Qué lees?- black… ¿Qué diablos querrá ahora?...potter también esta con el…seguramente por lo de anoche, ¡ESTOS CHICOS SON INSUFRIBLES!

-"historia de licántropos"-dijo lily simplemente. Ella sintió como los chicos se ponían nerviosos.

-ah...y evans, ¿recuerdas lo que sucedió anoche?-pregunto black intentando ser amable.

-si…-lily estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda.

-pues, olvídalo, no paso nada, ¿entiendes?-dijo james y sirius y este se dieron media vuelta y empezaron a andar.

-¿Cómo, solo van a decir eso ¿acaso, ¿de verdad piensan que yo voy a hacerles caso?-la única cosa que lily no soportaba era la arrogancia…y ellos si que eran arrogantes.

-en realidad si, porque, la perfecta lily, no va a querer que nadie se entere de que pasea sola por los terrenos de noche, ¿o no?-james había puesto una cara graciosa, pero para lily, se veía como el diablo en persona.

-pues, la perfecta lily, no piensa así-estaba molesta, muy molesta, y la verdadera lily saldría para encararlos, la hipócrita, la mala, y muy slytherin lily. Puso su mejor cara de niña buena y continuo-, profesor seguí a mis compañeros porque no eran horas para salir a los terrenos pero se hizo demasiado tarde para ir donde algún profesor, pero que lo iba a decir a la mañana siguiente, pero james y sirius, me amenazaron, me llevaron a un aula y me empezaron a decir que no podía hablar con nadie, que era…como decirlo…_secreto, _y que si lo decía, inventarían alguna cosa y harían que me castigaran, y que seria un muy, _muy_ malo año para mi…-dijo lily con el mejor tono de voz que pudo utilizar.

-¿que diablos…?-fue lo único que pudo decir sirius.

-así que lilian evans, no es…la santa perfecta, ¿o me equivoco?-dijo james riendo.

-pues, soy perfecta, pero no santa- OK…eso sonó mal hasta en mi cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón, me siento mejor, creo que lo mejor será calmarnos…-no diré nada.

-…y yo que pensaba que habías desarrollado algo de personalidad, pero al parecer, solo fue un error-dijo james mientras salía y era seguido por un confundido sirius.

-hola, sangre sucia-.

-¿Qué quieres ahora, malfoy?- genial, dos idiotas en un día, potter y malfoy, ¿acaso se ponen de acuerdo para cagarme el día?

-solo jugar…sabes…deberías estar muerta…te voy a matar…te voy a matar y a esconderte…para que nadie te encuentre…-dijo mientras acorralaba a lily contra una pared y le empezaba a besar el cuello-solo ponte comod… ¿quieres quitar tu varita de mi cuello, potter?-.

-suéltala, malfoy-dijo james mientras lily lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo potter-decía mientras soltaba a lily y se alejaba lentamente- nos vemos luego, preciosa. No hemos terminado…-lily y james se quedaron viendo a lucius desaparecer por el corredor hacia las mazmorras.

-gracias-lily estaba muy agradecida hasta pensaba pedir perdón por lo de la biblioteca.

-deberías tener mas cuidado, no voy a estar siempre ahí para cuidarte, hasta pareciera que lo disfrutaras-dijo james mientras caminaba hacia la sala común de gryffindor.

-¿Qué…que lo disfruto? Eres retrasado mental ¿o que?-lily agarro a james de la muñeca y lo obligo a encararla.

-¿Qué tienes, ¿deberías estar agradecida por lo menos no?-dijo mientras pasaba olímpicamente de lo que intentaba decirle lily y daba una vuelta y continuo caminando. Lily cogio lo único que tenia a la mano, es decir, se agacho se quito un zapato y se lo tiro en la cabeza a james.

-¿QUE DIABLOS TIENES?-james estaba furioso y lily pensó que se había pasado así que salio corriendo, no quería enfrentar a james ahora.

Lily corría llorando por los corredores, vio un atajo que llevaba al jardín y lo cogio, no soportaba mas a james. En la noche solo se escuchaba las pisadas de lily y…¿LAS PISADAS DE JAMES?.

-¿Qué quieres, porque me persigues?-grito lily mirando hacia james que venia corriendo detrás de ella.

-¡porque no vas a uir ahora!-dijo mientras la logro coger de una de las mangas de la chica haciendo que se volteara bruscamente y los dos cayeran sobre el frió gras. Pronto ambos cuerpos se quedaron quietos, lily respiraba agitadamente mientras esos ojos verdes grisáceos la miraban, no podía moverse, parecía estar paralizada.

James le tocó la cara con la mano lenta y delicadamente sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Desde cuando lily le parecía tan hermosa?...bajo la luna llena su pálida piel parecía porcelana pura, con algunas pecas debajo de sus bellos ojos verdes, eran fuego para james; su delicado cuerpo bajo el, su respiración… ¿Cuándo la respiración de una persona te puede parecer tan…sensual?

-potter…-james coloco un dedo sobre la boca de esta haciéndola callar.

-no deberías dejar que malfoy te trate así-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a james para evitar sonrojarse…aun mas.

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?-.

-pues…si no te as dado cuenta yo te he salvado todo este tiempo, por lo menos deberías agradecerme ¿no crees?-dijo james mientras se empezaba a molestar.

-yo nunca te pedí nada-.

-tienes razón… cometí ese error absurdo…debí dejar que te hiciera lo que quisiera…debí dejar que te matara…que te haga desaparecer…

-¿…Y porque no lo haces?...

James guardó silencio ante la pregunta, sus caras se encontraban a la mínima distancia que podían sentir cada uno el aliento del otro en el rostro, sus miradas parecían fundirse en una sola…

-…potter… ¿Por qué tú…?

Murmuró lily tan bajo que el chico apenas si pudo escucharla…el chico solo podía acariciarle el rostro lentamente

-…Dímelo… ¿Por qué no lo haces?... ¿Por qué no me desapareces?- 

Le habló lily con suavidad al sentir las manos en su rostro, James parpadeó mirándola fijamente… quiso hablar… quiso responder pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno…sólo atinó a levantarse y salir corriendo.

lily se quedo quieta…no entendía a james…acaso estaba…estaba enamorado de ella…acaso…NO… los seres como James tienen prohibido amar… sólo les gusta jugar, engañar y aniquilar, no saben amar… menos James…menos el que lo único que sabe es hacerla sufrir…

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!...BUENO ACA LO DEJO.

REVIEWS!


	7. Chapter 7: 6 de diciembre

HOLAAAAAAAAA! BUENO ACA LES DEJO OTRO, ESTOY AVANZANDO MAS RAPIDO…JEJEEJ BUENO UN BESOOOOO

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

6 DE DICIEMBRE

_-hola, sangre sucia-._

_-¿Qué quieres ahora, malfoy?- genial, dos idiotas en un día, potter y malfoy, ¿acaso se ponen de acuerdo para cagarme el día?_

_-solo jugar…sabes…deberías estar muerta…te voy a matar…te voy a matar y a esconderte…para que nadie te encuentre…-dijo mientras acorralaba a lily contra una pared y le empezaba a besar el cuello-solo ponte comod… ¿quieres quitar tu varita de mi cuello, potter?-._

_-suéltala, malfoy-dijo james mientras lily lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos._

_-de acuerdo, de acuerdo potter-decía mientras soltaba a lily y se alejaba lentamente- nos vemos luego, preciosa. No hemos terminado…-lily y james se quedaron viendo a lucius desaparecer por el corredor hacia las mazmorras._

_-gracias-lily estaba muy agradecida hasta pensaba pedir perdón por lo de la biblioteca._

_-deberías tener mas cuidado, no voy a estar siempre ahí para cuidarte, hasta pareciera que lo disfrutaras-dijo james mientras caminaba hacia la sala común de gryffindor._

_-¿Qué…que lo disfruto? Eres retrasado mental ¿o que?-lily agarro a james de la muñeca y lo obligo a encararla._

_-¿Qué tienes, ¿deberías estar agradecida por lo menos no?-dijo mientras pasaba olímpicamente de lo que intentaba decirle lily y daba una vuelta y continuo caminando. Lily cogio lo único que tenia a la mano, es decir, se agacho se quito un zapato y se lo tiro en la cabeza a james._

_-¿QUE DIABLOS TIENES?-james estaba furioso y lily pensó que se había pasado así que salio corriendo, no quería enfrentar a james ahora._

_Lily corría llorando por los corredores, vio un atajo que llevaba al jardín y lo cogio, no soportaba mas a james. En la noche solo se escuchaba las pisadas de lily y…¿LAS PISADAS DE JAMES?._

_-¿Qué quieres, porque me persigues?-grito lily mirando hacia james que venia corriendo detrás de ella._

_-¡porque no vas a uir ahora!-dijo mientras la logro coger de una de las mangas de la chica haciendo que se volteara bruscamente y los dos cayeran sobre el frió gras. Pronto ambos cuerpos se quedaron quietos, lily respiraba agitadamente mientras esos ojos verdes grisáceos la miraban, no podía moverse, parecía estar paralizada._

James le tocó la cara con la mano lenta y delicadamente sin poder quitarle la mirada de encima. ¿Desde cuando lily le parecía tan hermosa?...bajo la luna llena su pálida piel parecía porcelana pura, con algunas pecas debajo de sus bellos ojos verdes, eran fuego para james; su delicado cuerpo bajo el, su respiración… ¿Cuándo la respiración de una persona te puede parecer tan…sensual?  


_-potter…-james coloco un dedo sobre la boca de esta haciéndola callar._

-no deberías dejar que malfoy te trate así-fue lo único que se le ocurrió a james para evitar sonrojarse…aun mas.

-¿y eso a ti que te importa?-.

_-pues…si no te as dado cuenta yo te he salvado todo este tiempo, por lo menos deberías agradecerme ¿no crees?-dijo james mientras se empezaba a molestar._

_-yo nunca te pedí nada-._

_  
-tienes razón… cometí ese error absurdo…debí dejar que te hiciera lo que quisiera…debí dejar que te matara…que te haga desaparecer…_

-¿…Y porque no lo haces?...

James guardó silencio ante la pregunta, sus caras se encontraban a la mínima distancia que podían sentir cada uno el aliento del otro en el rostro, sus miradas parecían fundirse en una sola…

-…potter… ¿Por qué tú…?

Murmuró lily tan bajo que el chico apenas si pudo escucharla…el chico solo podía acariciarle el rostro lentamente

-…Dímelo… ¿Por qué no lo haces?... ¿Por qué no me desapareces?- 

Le habló lily con suavidad al sentir las manos en su rostro, James parpadeó mirándola fijamente… quiso hablar… quiso responder pero de su boca no salió sonido alguno…sólo atinó a levantarse y salir corriendo.  


_lily se quedo quieta…no entendía a james…acaso estaba…estaba enamorado de ella…acaso…NO… los seres como James tienen prohibido amar… sólo les gusta jugar, engañar y aniquilar, no saben amar… menos James…menos el que lo único que sabe es hacerla sufrir…_

_-_Dios…estoy tan cansada-dijo lily mientras ella y susan estaban sentadas frente al profesor Harrison, que enseñaba historia de la magia, y por primera vez, lily no estaba prestando atención.

-lily, siempre nombras a dios, pero tu eres…-.

-mi familia es cristiana, pero yo me reservo el derecho de serlo por eso soy cristiana agnóstica, o atea como quieras llamarme- "_no estoy como para soportar sus estupideces…"._

-ah…yo soy…también nostica-dijo susan mirando a su amiga feliz.

-agnóstica-.

-exacto-.

-Evans, Bones ¿querrían compartir con la clase lo que hablan?-dijo el profesor Harrison haciendo que todo el mundo volteara a verlas.

-perdón-.

-perdón-.

-de acuerdo, continuemos con la clase…-.

La clase pasó sin más preámbulos, excepto por algunos puntos perdidos para los leones y ganados para las águilas, la preferencia en hogwarts, era obvia.

-lily ¿te encuentras bien? Los últimos días, has estado como, distante…primero callada y luego…muy…. ¿molesta?-intento susan hacer su papel de amiga en el comedor, lo único malo era que estaban rodeadas por sirius, james, petter ("un chico bajito y gordinflón que seguía a black por todas partes como un rata que tiene miedo de ser pisada" según la descripción que lily le había dicho a susan), para lo cual, los 3 chicos se le quedaron mirando, petter seguía comiendo, como si nunca hubiera probado alimento en su vida.

-ya cállate, Susan- "dios…esta chica si que es inteligente, (entiendase el sarcasmo)"

-pero lily, entiende, si tu estas molesta, yo tendría que estar molesta porque tu eres…mi líder-.

-Cariño- era james que intentaba explicarse como antes había pensando que susan era…inteligente…

-es que veras, james, lily se a estado comportando así desde hace algún tiempo y yo…

-¡Que te calles!-lily no soportaba mas a susan, quizás no solo a susan, pero si a todos, no soportaba a james, no soportaba a susan, no soportaba a sirius, no soportaba a remus, no soportaba a petter, sobre todo no soportaba aquel inquietante sonido que hacia petter al comer…parece un cerdo…no, mas bien…una rata asquerosa.

-deja…deja…DEJA DE HACER ESE INSESANTE RUIDO CON LA BOCA, PETTIGREW!-grito lily y saltó sobre el chico que a lo único que atinó fue a salir del Gran comedor corriendo, después de unos segundos de silencio (por buena suerte, ya era algo tarde y no habían muchas personas en el Gran comedor) Lily se cubrió la cara con las manos unos segundos y se paro de su sitio.

-voy a ir a la biblioteca- lily se dio cuenta que susan se estaba parando- y no susan, no necesito compañía y además, como dijiste, la biblioteca es un lugar demasiado lúgubre para ti.

Susan volvió a sentarse y asintió levemente antes de verla salir. Muchas personas se habían quedado criticando como, la "muy perfecta" lily evans, se había pasado, y que estaba cambiando, realmente, a lily, ya no le importaba…por lo menos, por ahora.

-¿te diste cuenta, Matsumo?-pregunto una chica rubia a una chica de rasgos orientales, ambas pertenecientes a la cara slytherin- al parecer, la señorita popularidad y amiga de todo el mundo, a cambiado, dios, y todavía delante de todo el….-Jack ya no escucho mas, simplemente se paro y siguió a lily, bajo algunas miradas inquietas.

-evans…-.

-... ¿Quién eres?-no lo sabia, pero lo que si sabia era que aquel chico parecía un ángel, con el cabello negro azabache algo largo, no tanto, Lo suficiente para volverte loca y ojos celeste eléctrico una piel suave a la vista y como de porcelana, se le acerco y le sonrió ligeramente.

-Jack…Jack MacGuilan-dijo mientras lily le devolvía la mirada- pero llámame Jack, mi apellido suena a cereales-logrando sacarle a lily una sonrisa sincera, la sonrisa mas relajada que había mostrado en mucho tiempo.

-llámame lily, evans suena demasiado formal, y lilianne solo me llama mi papa cuando esta molesto _"hace mucho que no lo hace…papa…"-_dios, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo he visto?...será…- ¿eres nuevo en el colegio?

-no, solo que, nunca te fijaste en mi- …"_ouch…eso me hizo sentir mal…"_

-yo…lo siento…

-¿Qué?...no-dijo mientras sonreía abiertamente "para el es tan fácil sonreír…tan fácil…tan…tan difícil para mi, para el es muy fácil"-no vengo a hacerte sentir culpable, tu…tu no tienes la culpa, además, yo no soy del todo popular-.

-¿Cómo?...pero…tu no aparentas ser el tipo de persona no popular-lily y Jack habían avanzado hasta estar frente al lago, se podía sentir como las hojas caía y daban paso a otoño, el mes mas odiado de lily.

-si bueno, tu tampoco aparentas ser el tipo de persona que se pone a gritar en medio del gran comedor-dijo sonriendo hacia el lago-quieres… ¿quisieras…jugar algo de quidditch?-pregunto haciendo que lily se pusiera nerviosa _"por un momento pensé que…"_

_-_yo…no juego quidditch…

-ósea, no es quidditch, mira-dijo sacando una pequeña pelota dorada de su capa- es una snitch hechizada, la venden en zurrender, una tienda mágica en Alemania, se supone que la dejamos escapar y la perseguimos…suena tonto, pero te digo que, te quita el estrés-dijo mientras se paraba y dejaba suelta a la pelota dorada…

Después de varios minutos, los dos estaban mojados, con lodo, sudando y riendo, al parecer, Jack tenia razón, esto quitaba todo el estrés de lily.

-¡Deja que te atrape, demonios, detente! Vamos, Jack, ¡ayúdame a atrapar a la endemoniada pelota!-.

Pero Jack sólo reía viendo correr a lily por todo el lugar. Lily al final atrapo a la snitch, saltando sobre una roca y cayendo de nuevo sobre el lodo.

-¡genial!-dijo lily animada- ¡te atrape bastarda!-después de unos segundos estaba riendo con Jack por su actuación con la snitch-.

Después de que las cosas estuvieran relajadas, lily y Jack se sentaron a tirar piedras al lago, así que Jack aprovecho el momento para hablar con ella.

-Ah… ¿lily pasa algo?

La chica al principio se sorprendió, pero solo negó con la cabeza, Jack se le quedo mirando en silencio sin saber del porque de aquella indiferencia repentina.

-lily, solo nos conocemos, ¿que? 2 horas, y en realidad, lo unico que hemos estado haciendo a sido jugar, solo sabes mi nombre, ¿no crees, que seria mucho mas facil, confesarle tus sentimientos a…un total desconocido?-

-lo planeaste todo ¿no?-dijo lily sonriendo tristemente.

-solo pensé, que…quizás…quizás necesitaras alguien más que aquella descerebrada de susan, sin ofender claro-.

-no no ofendes, tienes razón… ¿y que te hace pensar que lo haré contigo?-pregunto lily viendo como Jack suspiraba.

-pues…no tienes a nadie más ¿verdad?-Comentó el chico de cabello plateado ceniza,

…

_-lily, dime, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto una chica pelirroja muy parecida a aquella pequeña de 5 años que era…tan…inocente._

_-si, marinee, solo me entro algo de polvo al ojo-dijo la pequeña pelirroja sobandose sus pequeños y rojos ojos._

_-vamos, cuéntamelo lily, siempre me contabas… no tienes a nadie más ¿verdad?-dijo en broma haciendo reír a la pelirroja, tan fácil reír era en ese entonces._

…

-tienes razón…yo…no estoy bien-dijo mientras se derrumbaba y empezaba a llorar…hace mucho que no lo hacia.

…

-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto Jack pasándole una tasa de te a lily, que estaba sumamente sonrojada.

-si, gracias-.

-tranquila, mi familia también esta en problemas-dijo el chico mirando a los ojos de lily…"_hermosos"_

-¿tu…tu familia esta en problemas? O ¿tu familia es el problema?-pregunto lily curiosa.

-que graciosa-el chico dijo sarcástico-pero en realidad, es ambas-después de unos minutos de silencio, a los que lily le pareció demasiado largos decidió romperlo.

-realmente lo siento, realmente…lo siento, yo lo siento-empezó lily preocupada de que el chico pensara que era una perdedora, le confeso todo después de que se puso a llorar como loca: sobre los problemas de su familia, sobre su insecable deseo de ser la mejor, sobre aquel extraño sentimiento que había tenido durante semanas por aquel chico en especial…que era una total porquería.

-te… ¿te estas disculpando por ser tu misma?-pregunto el chico extrañado-además, soy un completo desconocido, que no te de pena.

-es…es extraño, porque ahora, eres la persona más parecida a un amigo que tengo-dijo lily algo apenada.

-OH…veras, es que, siento decirlo, pero las personas con las que tu te relacionas, son personas demasiado superficiales para preocuparles una amistad-dijo el chico sin ningún rasgo de vergüenza.

-pero es que, yo no se…yo no tengo otros amigos, aparte de ellos-dijo lily pensando como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera tenido amigos.

-pues, ahora, señorita, le estoy ofreciendo mi amistad, mucho gusto, Jack MacGuilan-dijo el chico agarrando la mano de lily y besándola tiernamente.

-mucho gusto, lilianne evans, pero llámame lily, solo lily- la chica sonrió realmente feliz "por fin…por fin tengo un amigo…y se siente la diferencia…".

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Bueno, que les pareció, Jack el chico del apellido de cereal es un chico especial, ya veran porque, jeje, bueno espero que les guste!

Dejen reviews

R

R

R

R

R

E

E

E

E

E

V

V

V

V

V

I

I

I

I _"solo el que dice la verdad puede ser juzgado con ella" _

E

E

E

E

E

W

W

W

W

W

S

S

S

S

S

S


	8. NOTA DE AUTORA MUY ARREPENTIDA!

mmmmm esto no es un cap ...weno, que deci? si...ha pasado muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuucho tiempo desde que actualize mi fic...es que...noc no me venian ideas a la mente...y estuve en una estapa catastrofica total...he echo otro cap para cada una de mis historias si queres podes seguir leyendolas...dejando reviews...U...

perdon a todas aquellas personas que las deje colgadas, los prox caps les van a encantar y estoy dispuesta a continuar...ya que para almas gemelas le quedan como...10 caps mas?..aunque noc si continuarla...a quizas no quiera volver...buena la habia fichado como mas larga... no de verdad...aveces escribo cosas y digo weno esto lo pondre en tal cap que seguramente sera el cap 20 jojo pueden creer que he exo un avane del ultimo cap...jaja me da mucha pena...y weno de mi nesesidad de llamar la atencion...parece que con los poquitos cap que tiene...noc...weno pensba igual que quizas no quiera volver...bueno si estoy revolotiando...mmmmmmmmmmm aaaaaaaah y ahora si va a haber buena ortografia (no como en esta carta XD)

bueno...y que les parece? acepto opiniones! tomates! sip?...estare subiendo cap de lunes a jueves...

NOTICIAS! me voy de retiro este viernes 20 sab 21 y domingo 22!! es por eso que esos dias no voy a poder subir pero voy a sacar una que otra esperiencia de este retiro de confirmacion para ponerlo en alguno de mis fics sip? jaja he utilizado varias frases de mis amigos y mias para los fics y ahora vamos a estar 3 dias juntos...algo bueno tengo que sacar xDDDD ...mmmmm lo dejo ai

POR SIACASO ESTA CARTITA VA A ESTAR EN MIS 3 FICS...JOJO...DIGO ESTO PARA NO CREAR ALGUNA SENSACION DE DEJA VU XD (...me a pasado...) 


	9. Chapter 8:7 de diciembre

Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno, pueden ver que ya he hecho un arreglito en mi historia porque ahora todos los caps están corregidos y tienen buena ortografía. Bueno aca respondo algunas preguntitas sobre el ff.

Bueno primero, la historia trata de lily y como cambio, no trata tanto de los merodeadores ( JAJAJAJ MENTIRAAAAAAAA) ósea si ok, es decir, trata de lily, la principal es lily, y todo es lily (y mi personaje favorito es draco malfoy y pareja fav es draco/hermione o sirius(de joven)/hermione) pero obviamente vamos a tratar el echo de nuestro amiguito lunatico y todo lo de petter sin dudar de Narcisa y Bellatrix pero todo a su tiempo. Jack…bueno Jack…Jack es Jack, no puedo cambiar nada de el, es mi persona favorita en esta historia porque es bueno y veras e inteligente y super hermoso y ademas es……….JA! PENSABAN QUE SE LO DIRIA'? nooooooooooooooooooo como sea, espero que les guste y que haya respondido alguna pregunta.

WENO ACA LES TRAIGO UN POCO MAS DE MALFOY……..quizas no de malfoy jeje pero si de bella y de narcissa………….mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm que pasara? Jajajaj

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE SOLO Jack SUSAN Y UNA QUE OTRA COSA Xd

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

_-¿ya estas mejor?-pregunto Jack pasándole una tasa de te a lily, que estaba sumamente sonrojada._

_-si, gracias-._

_-tranquila, mi familia también esta en problemas-dijo el chico mirando a los ojos de lily…"hermosos"_

_-¿tu…tu familia esta en problemas? O ¿tu familia es el problema?-pregunto lily curiosa._

_-que graciosa-el chico dijo sarcástico-pero en realidad, es ambas-después de unos minutos de silencio, a los que lily le pareció demasiado largos decidió romperlo._

_-realmente lo siento, realmente…lo siento, yo lo siento-empezó lily preocupada de que el chico pensara que era una perdedora, le confeso todo después de que se puso a llorar como loca: sobre los problemas de su familia, sobre su insecable deseo de ser la mejor, sobre aquel extraño sentimiento que había tenido durante semanas por aquel chico en especial…que era una total porquería._

_-te… ¿te estas disculpando por ser tu misma?-pregunto el chico extrañado-además, soy un completo desconocido, que no te de pena._

_-es…es extraño, porque ahora, eres la persona más parecida a un amigo que tengo-dijo lily algo apenada._

_-OH…veras, es que, siento decirlo, pero las personas con las que tu te relacionas, son personas demasiado superficiales para preocuparles una amistad-dijo el chico sin ningún rasgo de vergüenza._

_-pero es que, yo no se…yo no tengo otros amigos, aparte de ellos-dijo lily pensando como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera tenido amigos._

_-pues, ahora, señorita, le estoy ofreciendo mi amistad, mucho gusto, Jack MacGuilan-dijo el chico agarrando la mano de lily y besándola delicadamente._

_-mucho gusto, lilianne evans, pero llámame lily, solo lily- la chica sonrió realmente feliz "por fin…por fin tengo un amigo…y se siente la diferencia…"._

….

-lily, ¿te…te sientes bien?-pregunto susan viendo el nuevo aspecto de lily, mas bien, no nuevo aspecto, si estaba igual, solo que ahora, su vestimenta, normalmente sumamente arreglada, estaba…estaba como cualquier persona, pero era especial, porque no era cualquier persona, era lily.

-¿ah?... ¿yo, claro, susan, me siento genial-dijo mientras le sonreía y terminaba de comer sus cereales y se metió rápidamente una tostada embarrándose un poco la cara con algo de jalea de calabaza. Al mismo tiempo que llegaban james y sirius de su, mañanero, entrenamiento de quidditch, aunque venían algo sucios, muchas chicas exhalaban suspiros al verlos pasar.

-hola amor-susan besando a james ligeramente mientras este agarraba un pedazo de tostada y se lo metía a la boca.

-hola, james. Hola, sirius-saludo lily mientras continuaba desayunando, por alguna extraña razón, estaba muy feliz. Bah! Estaba feliz por Jack, porque, se sentía diferente.

-¿ah?...hola evans-dijo james mientras ambos chicos la miraron extrañados, algo raro estaba pasando con evans.

-hola, evans-dijo sirius mientras agarraba una tostada.

-lily… no voltees ahora pero, aquel chico te esta viendo, es un bombón!-dijo susan pasando magistralmente a james, que no dijo nada.

-¿Qué?-lily, volteo y se encontró con Jack, en la mesa de slytherin….¿mesa de slytherin?...que tonta, no se había dado cuenta que el estaba en slytherin…esto hace las cosas mas…complicadas-oooh…es Jack-dijo mientras le hacia una seña con la mano en modo de saludo y el le respondía con una sonrisa.

-¿Jack?...como que…¿Jack? De donde lo conoces… ¿Por qué no lo conozco?-empezó susan con su discurso de que todos los hombres tenían que ser compartidos, etc. etc.

-evans, no sabia que confraternizaras con el enemigo, ¿traidora?-empezó a picarle sirius a lily, como últimamente se le daba bien ya que la pelirroja estaba como sulfurada, siempre cuando podía lo hacia.

-¿enemigo?...el…el no es mi enemigo-dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Jack conversar con sus amigos.

-¡lily!...no me digas que… ¿te gusta?-dijo susan muy emocionada, mientras sirius y james escuchaban atentamente la conversación.

-¿Jack?-se lo pensó, era Jack…era un TOTAL desconocido, era de slytherin y james lo estaba viendo como si quisiera arrancarle los ojos-no solo me gusta, somos novios-…maldición.

-…novios…!novios!...wow…pensé que desde lo de rita con tu ex novio, ya no ibas a tener mas, valla lily, un slytherin, debe saber muchos trucos, ¿no crees?-pregunto susan intentando parecer picara, lo único que logro fue parecer una pervertida gracias a la cara con que lo decía.

-eeeh…susan…yo creo que…hola, Jack-dijo lily viendo a Jack atrás de james, parado mientras la miraba atentamente.

-hola, lily… ¿podemos hablar?-dijo mientras sirius y james empezaban a sacar sus varitas lentamente.

-claro, además ya termine de comer-.

-evans, no has comido nada-dijo james bruscamente ¿de donde había salido ese Jack?...maldito slytherin.

-bueno pues, estoy en dieta-dijo mientras agarraba a Jack de la mano y se le llevaba fuera del Gran Comedor bajo la mirada de todos los presentes en ellos y el cuchicheo aumentaba mientras ellos salían.

-valla, te vez diferente, lily-dijo mientras le limpiaba un poco de jalea que tenia en una esquina de la boca, haciendo que esta se sonrojara de sobremanera.

-¿yo, todos me dicen lo mismo, y no es que me vea diferente, me siento diferente-dijo mientras sonreía…"maldición, debo dejar de decir lo que pienso…"

-¿por mi?-dijo mirándola intensamente.

-yo...yo…recién te…te conozco y…-lily se empezó a poner nerviosa, ¿desde cuando un chico la ponía nerviosa?...¿DESDE CUANDO TITUBIABA, este Jack la estaba volviendo loca, y lo peor, era que le gustaba sentirse así.

-estaba bromeando, señorita nerviosa-dijo mientras recibía una colleja de lily por haberle echo aquella broma. Todo esto fue contemplado por un chico muy simpático que miraba esta escena algo molesto apretando su puño ligeramente.

-valla, que linda que eres cuando sonríes de verdad-dijo mientras la detenía y la miraba, lily sintió su estomago volar. Solamente se había sentido así una vez en su vida.

FLASH BACK

_El cielo estaba cubierto de nubes y la lluvia golpeaba mi rostro haciéndome gemir ligeramente; los árboles no tenían hojas y el césped era de color amarillo como si se hubiese quemado; el invierno normalmente me ponía triste, pero esa noche, esa noche me reconfortaba. La recuerdo bien porque ese día recibió la carta para ir al colegio Hogwarts, de magia y Hechicería._

_Salí de la estación y me coloque un abrigo largo sobre mi jersey morado y pantalones gastado, espere a que el autobús llegara para dejarme donde sea, normalmente no lo haría sin permiso de su mama, pero esta vez era diferente, porque su mama había muerto Veo a lo lejos el autobús y me levanto._

_-¿A dónde va?-pregunta el chofer mirándome._

_-donde sea…-dije, nunca me había subido a uno de estos, el chofer, si se puede llamar así a este hombre desgarbado, me miro extrañado y molesto._

_-detrás de la línea roja, y pague el peaje-dijo señalando una cajita al costado de la puerta, saque mi billetera y solo tenia billetes, genial…tendría que bajarme. Empecé a dar la vuelta cuando una mano me detuvo, me asuste mucho._

_-yo pago por ti-dijo un chico alto de cabello negro como la noche y ojos celestes como un cielo despejado con pequeñas manchas verde amarillento que pareciera el sol saliendo, me sorprendí mucho, parecía mayor que yo, como uno o dos años mas que yo, ¿Qué hacia un chico con tanta clase, en un autobús como ese?_

_-gracias-dije sonriéndole, este solo me miro y se sentó junto a una ventana, yo seguí de frente no quería incomodarlo._

FIN DE FLASH BACK

-Lily, no me presentas-dijo una voz a su espalda cortándole el recuerdo que tenia de aquel chico de ojos singulares. Era susan, que estaba diferente, al parecer se había pintado…más.

-claro, eh, Jack, ella es Susan. Susan, el es Jack-dijo mientras los dos chicos se saludaban, susan parecía desilusionada ¿Qué esperaba, que Jack le diera un beso? No, se dijo lily, esos son solo para mí.

-así que eres de slytherin ¿no?-dijo haciéndose la interesante.

-así parece-se sentía incomodo, se notaba en su mirada-bueno, lily, nos vemos luego, tengo entrenamiento de quidditch-dijo mientras le daba un beso en la oreja y se iba sonriendo.

-¡wow! Eso a sido tan lindo de su parte, es un buen partido, aunque este en slytherin, he escuchado que son los mas lindos y los que te dan mejores regalos también-dijo susan saltando alegre.

Lily se le quedo viendo, nunca había pensado bien como era la personalidad de susan, solo se dio cuenta que era bonita, aunque ahora, parecía una muñeca inflable, con la boca abierta muy pintada de rojo, con la falda pequeña, y mucho busto. Llena de aire, vacía. Vio a james y a sirius acercarse, ¿es que acaso aquellos no tenían mas que aparecerse donde estaba ella?.

-bueno, susan me voy-dijo mientras dada vuelta pero esta la agarro de la muñeca.

-¿a donde vas?-.

-a la biblioteca, susan-dijo mientras se daba vuelta y empezaba a tararear una canción que había escuchado hace mucho.

La verdad no se estaba dirigiendo a la biblioteca, pero sabia que si decía otra cosa, susan la seguiría y por lo tanto sirius y james también. Pensó en sirius, era muy simpático, he inteligente, ¿Por qué se juntaba con el, ¿por la misma razón que ella con susan, no, no lo creía, ellos parecían amigos de verdad.

Camino hacia el lago, se subió a un árbol como hacia de pequeña y empezó a mirar hacia el fondo del mar, para ver si veía alguna sirena que la ayudara en sus problemas. Su padre hace mucho tiempo le contó que las sirenas, lo sabían todo de todos, quizás si se encontraba con alguna, ella la ayudaría a averiguar algunas cosas sobre su desconocido amigo.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Jack solo había hablado de ella, no sabia si tenía familia, si sus papas vivían juntos. Solo sabía que se llamaba Jack, que tenía apellido de cereal y la escucho cuando nadie más lo hizo. Iba a continuar pensando en lo suyo cuando escucho unas voces debajo de ella. Eran dos compañeras de Jack.

-bella, no entiendo porque tienes que irte-dijo narcissa mientras arrancaba una flor del pasto y empezaba a quitarle los pétalos.

-narcissa entiende, padre así lo quiere, ya estoy en edad para hacerlo, además, si no soy yo, eres tu-dijo, lily no sabia que hacer, si bajar para irse o quedarse a escuchar la conversación. De todas maneras si la descubrían estaría perdida, reconoció las voces y las cabelleras rubias, eran bellatrix, la chica de ultimo año de slytherin que muchos temían y era Narcisa de su mismo curso, muy linda y menudita, normalmente la había visto con malfoy.

-¿Por qué, yo no quiero, bella, yo ya te lo dije, yo no quiero marcarme, no quiero ser una de las primeras, pero tampoco quiero que tu lo seas-dijo mientras derramaba unas lagrimas.

-narcissa debes ser más fuerte, eres una slytherin y como tal: contrólate, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo mientras la cogia de los hombros para darle comodidad.

-pero bella, si te marcan, te lavaran la mente, te harán creer cosas que ahora negamos, yo no quiero seguir a un mestizo, odio a los sangre sucias, pero no los quiero eliminar, no me molestan-dijo narcissa mar fuerte. Eso entumeció ligeramente a Lily, ella era sangre sucia, ósea hija de muggles.

-yo también los odio, y no me voy a dejar lavar el cerebro, ellos no me conocen…-.

-lo mismo dijo padre-dijo narcissa sonriendo amargamente-dijo que no iba a dejar corromperse que solo era para la pureza, que era un grupo, y ahora, a matado a gente inocente-lily ahogo un grito-¿y que sigue, bella? Tú también vas a tener que matar a gente, obligada quizás, pero vas a tener que hacerlo. Yo no quiero hacerlo-dijo mientras se dejaba caer sobre el pasto.

-y no lo vas a hacer, narcissa, por eso, me ofrezco yo, yo seré la marcada. Debes estar mas que nunca junto a Lucius, si consigues que el te haga su esposa, no tendrás que matar, marcarte quizás, pero no matar-.

-yo no lo amo-.

-eres una slytherin-diciendo esto, se fue dejando a narcissa sola. Después de un rato de llorar, esta también se retiro del lugar, dando paso libre a que lily pudiera bajar del árbol.

¿Qué había sido todo ese espectáculo, ¿Qué era eso de marcarse? Tenia que preguntarle a Jack, quizás el sabría algo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

que les pareció? Mmmmmmmmmm si algo corto, pero weno…acabo de empezar van a ver que los proximos van a estar mejor xD revieeeeeeewwwwwwwwwws! Plissssssssssssssss dicendome todoo! Tomates, abrazos,…mas tomates todo!

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

¡

¡

¡


End file.
